Inazuma Holidays!
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Et si aujourd'hui l'équipe de Raimon apprenait qu'elle partait en vacance 2h plus tard? Que se passerait-il? Romance, friendship, humour et peu de sérieux pour cette fic à plusieurs couples
1. Vacances? Pourquoi pas

**Coucou les gens ^^**

**Me revoici avec une fiction d'Inazuma eleven GO faite cette fois-ci en coopération avec Meilyane que je remercie du fond du coeur au passage pour avoir réalisé un de mes rêves: Réaliser une fiction à 2!**

**Bref comme vous l'aurez compris cette fiction contiendra plusieurs chapitres et aura pour but de montrer ce que peut signifier "vacances" pour certaines personnes de l'équipe de Raimon ^^**

**En tout cas nous vous souhaitons, mon amie et moi, une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Ils avaient attendu ce jour depuis longtemps, ce moment que chaque étudiant attend désespérément à chaque rentrée, les vacances. Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées et avec elles, du repos bien mérité. Ils avaient survécu aux cours, continué leur entrainement quotidien mais également mis fin à la guerre à laquelle ils participaient par une victoire. Bien qu'encore irréel pour certain une chose était sûre, ils allaient profiter de cette belle interruption des cours. Aujourd'hui, le coach Endou allait désormais pouvoir annoncer une nouvelle à laquelle nos joueurs ne s'attendaient pas.

Bien que le soleil régnait dans ce ciel bleu, l'équipe de Raimon s'était réunie dans la salle principale du club. Alors qu'ils attentaient patiemment, chacun vaguait à des occupations diverses bien qu'ils soient enfermé par une si belle journée. Tenma et Shinsuke ne tenaient plus en place tellement ils étaient heureux, dansant autour de Tsurugi qui blasé, s'adossa contre un mur. Leur comportement commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Kariya et Hikaru discutaient vivement de leur projet à venir alors que Shindou, Kirino et Kurama étaient assis à table et jouaient paisiblement aux cartes. Le coach était en retard.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que les entraineurs Endou et Kidou se décidèrent à apparaître à l'entrée de la pièce. L'ancien capitaine de Raimon traversa la salle avec son éternel sourire, laissant les joueurs stopper toute activité pour le suivre du regard avant qu'ils n'aillent s'asseoir précipitamment dans les estrades. Ils étaient tous impatients d'entendre ce qu'il avait à leur dire et ils avaient bien raison.

-Yosh, hé bien je crois que c'est le moment pas vrai Kidou ? _Finit-il en se tournant vers son ami._

L'interpellé hocha la tête positivement, son air sérieux toujours aussi présent qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Les gars, _poursuivit-il_, cette semaine nous partons faire du camping en forêt, respirer l'air pur de la nature.

La nouvelle maintenant annoncée, le calme laissa bientôt place à l'agitation générale. A présent, le brouhaha était tel qu'on avait du mal à s'entendre ce qui ne manqua pas de déplaire à un certain entraineur.

-Silence ! _Hurla Kidou afin que tout le monde l'entende tout en frappant sa main sur le bureau_.

Presque instantanément, le silence revint laissant la plupart choqué de cette intervention. Ne résonnait plus désormais que la voix de ce dernier, tous les regards braqués sur lui.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas aussi vite.

-Allons Kidou laisse-les souffler un peu, ce n'est pas un entrainement, _déclara Mamoru la mine blasée._

-Nous partons peut-être camper mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne doivent rien apprendre.

-Ils sont juste content c'est tout … Apprendre ?

-Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seuls dans la nature ainsi que trouver votre nourriture vous-même.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller si fort, _chuchota-t-il à son ami._

-Oh que si et je m'y engage personnellement !A présent voici -, _il sortit une feuille de sa poche_.

-Attends Kidou, _le coupa-t-il_, il y a encore quelque chose à dire.

-Ah oui, tu peux entrer.

Il s'était adressé à l'intention de quelqu'un qui se trouvait au pied de la porte restée grande ouverte. Le nouveau venu les salua en passant une main dans ses cheveux, faisant face à des regards d'abord étonnés puis des plus heureux.

Minamisawa sera des nôtres pour ce voyage. Étant un ancien titulaire de Raimon mais également une des personnes ayant rejoint la résistance peu après notre match, nous l'avons invité à nous rejoindre.

L'attaquant s'avança alors vers les deux adultes et se dressa à leurs côtés. Le moment suivant, Kidou poursuivit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque instant auparavant en annonçant l'organisation des nuitées. La répartition des tentes se dressa alors comme suit : deux tentes de six personnes pour les garçons, la première accueillant Tsurugi, Tenma, Kariya, Kirino, Hamano, Hayami et la seconde, Kuramada, Shindou, Nishiki, Hikaru, Kurama et Minamisawa. Mais également, une tente pour les manageurs et une autre pour les coachs.

Désormais au courant des événements à venir, alors que le bâtiment se vidait petit à petit de ses membres, l'ancien titulaire de Raimon en profita pour lancer un clin d'œil à son ami. Ils regagnèrent tous leur foyer respectif le sourire aux lèvres afin de préparer leurs baguages. Dans deux heures, ils devaient être de retour pour un voyage des plus inattendus. De retour chez lui, terminant de remplir son sac, Kariya sourit sournoisement alors qu'il regardait ce qu'il allait emmener avec lui. C'était sûr, cette semaine ils en profiteraient très bien.

L'heure du départ arriva rapidement, bien trop même pour certains qui trainaient leur affaire comme Kariya. Son sac était bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'imaginait et pour cause, il l'avait bien cherché. Se réjouissant de ne pas être le dernier, il rejoint les autres à l'entrée de l'école où le car les attendait. Bien qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Tsurugi s'était adossé contre le véhicule son sac à ses pieds en soupirant alors que le petit gardien pleurnichait non loin de lui. Shinsuke, tout comme d'autres membres de l'équipe, ne ferait pas partie de l'aventure, il devait partir avec sa famille à son grand regret. Toutefois, comme Amagi, Aoyama, Ichino et Sangoku, il s'était déplacé pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage et c'est ainsi qu'il avait fini par mouiller le t-shirt de Tenma aussi ému à l'idée de partir sans lui. Hamano avait semble-il amené sa canne à pèche au grand désespoir de son ami à lunette qui tentait encore de le dissuader de l'apporter alors que Kurama avait cessé d'écouter la conversation, se dirigeant près de Shindou. Amagi rassurait Hikaru qui était assis sur son sac, se demandant comme un prétexte, s'il n'avait rien oublié …

Alors que l'agitation montait sous l'attente, le retardataire arriva enfin. À présent qu'ils étaient tous là, ils pouvaient se remettre en route et c'est ainsi que Minamisawa prit place dans la caravane, essoufflé de sa course précédente. Il avait mit pas moins de quinze minutes avant de les honorer de sa présence ce qui n'avait pourtant pas été suffisant pour qu'il finisse de se préparer, ayant oublié chez lui son peigne fétiche.

-Quelle vie … _Soupira-t-il en sortant une serviette de son sac, essuyant la sueur qui perlait son visage_. Tout ça à cause de ma mère franchement.

-Un problème Minamisawa? _Demanda Kurama qui était installé à ses côtés, la mine fatiguée._

-Ouais, j'ai oublié quelque chose d'indispensable !

-Ton portable ?

-Non ca c'est pas un problème. J'ai oublié mon peigne !

-Sérieusement tout ça pour un peigne ? _Soupira son ami._

-Ce n'est pas qu'un peigne, c'est mon peigne fétiche ! Je ne peux pas être impeccable sans lui ! _Se défendit-il en haussant le ton._

-Et quoi ? On va camper, pas à un rendez-vous. Tu comptes amadouer les lapins pour en faire ton diner ? _Se moqua-t-il._

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas !

-Arrête de gueuler tu veux ? J'en ai un. Je te le prêterai si tu veux.

-Merci mec, tu me sauves la vie. Ce n'est pas mon peigne certes mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Kurama soupira une bonne fois, le sujet était enfin clôt. Il sortit ses écouteurs de sa poche et posa sa tête contre la vitre du véhicule. Une fois mit, il augmenta le volume espérant ainsi éviter d'autres jérémiades de son aîné. Une fois que tout le monde fût correctement installé, les deux entraineurs prièrent le bon vieux vétéran de prendre la route.

-Bien, c'est partit pour l'aventure tout le monde ! S'exclama le coach Endou avec entrain.

À 16h, ils avaient enfin quitté l'établissement scolaire dans une joie non dissimulée de la part des joueurs suivant le même dynamisme que l'adulte. Ils étaient partit pour des vacances qui s'annonçaient plus que prometteuses. Ainsi, au plus le temps s'écoula, au plus l'habitacle se remplit d'excitations commençant lentement à lasser Kidou qui ne supporterait plus cette ambiance très longtemps. Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, les cris retentissant bientôt du fond de la caravane ne mirent pas que le coach dans un état septique quant à la poursuite du voyage. Tenma, Hikaru et Hamano avaient décidément bien du mal à se tenir, les avoirs séparés dans les tentes n'était définitivement pas une mauvaise chose. Si cela n'avait pas suffit, Nishiki avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel alors qu'il avait mangé comme un porc ce qu'Hamano n'avait pas supporté. La situation avait alors dérivé en dispute entre les deux milieux de terrain. Exaspérés, Tsurugi et Kurama s'étaient simplement d'avantage concentrés sur la fenêtre à côté de laquelle ils étaient alors que Kariya semblait prendre des paris sur le vainqueur. Et pour immortaliser ce moment, on pouvait compter sur Akane qui, en plus de prendre des photos de son joueur préféré endormit la musique dans les oreilles, mitraillait la scène.

Lorsque la montre de Kidou indiqua 18h45, l'équipe arriva à destination, s'étant enfoncé depuis peu dans la forêt. Peu de temps après l'arrêt du véhicule, l'ancien entraineur de Teikoku se leva attirant ainsi tous les regards vers lui et immanquablement un étonnant silence. Sans un mot, il descendit de la caravane afin de faire quelques pas au dehors ce que ne maqua pas de faire l'équipe qui se hâta d'aller prendre l'air. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le groupe était au complet, le coach se retourna pour leur faire face, un air agacé au visage.

-Vous aller vous débrouiller tous seuls pour monter vos tentes même si ca doit vous prendre des heures, je m'en fiche.

-Kidou tu es sûre qu'ils savent monter une tente ?

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils finiront bien par le savoir ! _Finit-il par dire en emportant sa tente sous le bras._

Une chose était sûre, ils auraient dû être un peu plus calmes lors du trajet … Ainsi, les groupes s'activèrent à la tâche, chacun munit de son propre abri. Bien que les personnes avec qui il devrait passer ses prochaines nuits étaient fort pleines de bonnes volontés, Tsurugi devait bien l'avouer, il était dans une équipe de bras cassés. Il soupira. Entre Hamano qui avait fini par prendre les piquets, feignant un mousquetaire en poursuivant Hayami et Tenma qui s'était retrouvé encoconné dans la toile avec l'aide de Kariya qui embêtait à présent Kirino qui tâchait de lire le mode d'emploi … Il pouvait le dire, il était vraiment mal tombé pour cette raison qu'il n'eut rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils eurent fini les derniers. Shindou et Kuramada étaient venus à la rescousse en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts, commençant presque à plaindre l'ex-seed. Presque oui, car au vue de la situation, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'échanger leur place contre la sienne.

Les filles quant à elles, n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Ayant terminé les premières et fini depuis un moment leur aménagement, elles n'avaient rien raté du spectacle que leur avaient offert les garçons. Midori s'en était donnée à cœur joie lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'embêter un ce cher Nishiki qui était entré dans son jeu bien trop activement. C'est comme cela qu'en voulant montrer son utilité que le milieu de terrain s'était retrouvé sous la toile qu'il venait de faire céder. Il s'était alors fait expulser par Kurama qui ne voulait pas devoir refaire la tente une nouvelle fois. Leurs vacances avaient décidément bien commencé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les tentes étaient enfin montées, l'équipe s'était retrouvée assise autour d'un feu à manger leur sandwich avec appétit. Les manageurs avaient eu la merveilleuse idée d'en préparer avant le départ se doutant, qu'avec les intentions du coach Kidou, ils seraient tous morts de faim pour aller se coucher, les péripéties précédentes n'ayant pas manqué de les affaiblir. Une fois que chacun eu terminé son repas, les différents groupes se retrouvèrent entres-eux afin de régler la place de couchage de leurs occupants.

Le premier groupe n'eut pas vraiment de mal à s'arranger si toutefois, on ne prenait pas en compte que Minamisawa et Kuramada avaient choisis la même place, dans la fond de la tente. N'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord, ils auraient fini par en arriver aux mains si Kurama et Nishiki n'étaient pas intervenus afin de les raisonner. Ainsi, pour mettre fin à cette querelle des plus ridicules, Ryouma s'était approprié la place désirée sous les yeux de Shindou qui soupira en se disant que ce séjour avec ses coéquipiers serait rude pour lui.

Le deuxième groupe quant à lui, ne releva pas le niveau, l'ambiance n'étant guère mieux. Kyousuke n'avait pas daigné attendre l'avis de ses compagnons avant de déposer ses baguages et d'installer son sac de couchage au grand damne d'Hayami qui cria à l'anarchie alors que Tenma avait suivi le même chemin. Cela avait quelque peu énervé Kariya qui pourtant n'avait rien fait de peur d'une éventuelle altercation avec leur attaquant vedette. Cependant, il n'en était pas en resté là, trouvant une occupation tout à fait à son goût. Il ne manqua donc pas de narguer Kirino en lui demandant s'il avait apporté des nuisettes avec lui, ce à quoi il ne reçu aucun réponse. Continuant sur sa lancée, il demanda également à son aîné si ca ne le dérangeait pas que lui dorme en caleçon mais voyant la tête que lui offrait le défenseur blasé, il s'excusa simplement. Il fallait l'avouer, ca n'avait été que trop tentant. Il y avait bien des choses qui ne changeraient pas de si tôt enfin, était-ce vraiment la vérité ?

Ainsi, les tentes se trouvant bien plus longues que larges, nos amis se retrouvèrent installés à l'horizontale, les uns à la suite des autres. Dans le fond de la tente du second groupe nous avions alors bien entendu Tsurugi, suivit par Tenma, Kirino qui s'était avancé vu que rien n'allait changer, Hamano, un Kariya un peu énervé et pour finir, un Hayami tout fière de sa place à l'entrée, prêt à tout pour se sauver en cas de problèmes. Alors que dans le premier, vous l'aurez compris, Nishiki s'était retrouvé dans le fond, Kuramada à sa suite, Minamisawa qui n'avait plus de raison de lui en vouloir, Kurama, Shindou et enfin Hikaru.

Lorsque l'équipe dans son intégralité fût installée pour la nuit, Endou vint leur souhaiter une bonne nuit accompagné par Kidou avant de repartir comme ils étaient arrivés. Les deux entraineurs étaient prêts pour une calme soirée, ce qui expliquait sans doute le petit sourire qu'affichait l'ancien coach de Teikoku. Le lendemain, tout allait commencer pour de bon sans qu'ils n'y soient vraiment préparés.


	2. Un de perdu, 3 également!

**Rebonjour les gens :D. Alors sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 2 de notre fiction en espérant que cela vous plaise :). Que va-t-il arriver à nos jeunes footballeurs? Quel destin la forêt leur réserve-t-elle? Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt! ;)**

**PS: Je tiens encore à remercier Meilyane pour sa coopération :3**

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour une bonne partie de l'équipe. Alors que la montre d'Hayami affichait péniblement près de 8h du matin, Kidou avait débarqué dans les tentes avec toute la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, élevant la voix pour leur faire savoir qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Bien entendu, il n'en resta pas là, continuant sur le fait qu'aucun d'entres eux n'était ici en camping afin de faire la grâce matinée. C'est comme cela que dans le deuxième groupe, lors de l'entrée du coach, que Kariya s'était accroché à Hamano aussi surpris que lui suite à ces cris matinaux. Le bleuté soupira, le magnifique rêve qu'il faisait n'existait plus, c'était du gâchis. La journée s'annonçait bien.

Son entrée dans la première tente suit le même schéma. Nishiki jura comme pas possible à peine l'entraineur fût sorti, prouvant non seulement qu'il n'était pas du matin mais qu'en plus, il avait peur des représailles alors que Kurama lui demanda poliment de se la fermer. Minamisawa qui était toujours couché, se releva comme une princesse, pas spécialement affecté par ce qu'il venait de se passer ce qui était des plus étranges. Se frottant avec lenteur les yeux, il remarqua que tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur lui.

- Alors mec, t'as pas stressé ? _Lui demanda l'attaquant au sidewinder_.

Aucune réponse ne parvint en retour, le laissant perplexe avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Alors que son aîné s'étirait, il remarqua que celui-ci avait quelque chose dans les oreilles et le lui fît comprendre.

- Ha oui ! _Il retira ses boules-quies_. Je ne peux pas dormir sans.

- Pour cette nuit je te comprends, _dit-il en se tournant sur son autre aîné_.

- Quoi ? _Répondit l'intéressé._

- Tu ronfles !

Installés sur une souche à l'extérieur, Tsurugi et Shindou s'étaient pris d'un malin plaisir à observer la scène qui s'offrait à eux. La tête effrayée de leurs camarades n'avait vraiment rien de comparable, ça leur apprendrait peut-être à être davantage matinaux. En revanche, leurs comportements ne faisaient que les désespérer davantage.

Lorsque tout le monde fut préparé et sorti de leur tente respective, l'équipe déjeuna sous le regard appuyé de Kidou. Chaque membre dévorait à son rythme les petits pains présents dans un grand panier en osier. Tout se passait dans le calme mais surtout dans la fatigue pour certains jusqu'à ce que Nishiki décide d'aller se resservir une deuxième portion de chocolat chaud, dans la casserole au-dessus du feu un peu plus à l'écart. Il remplit son bol, fit volte-face afin de retourner à sa place d'un pas vif ce qui lui valut de glisser sur quelques feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol, et de répandre sa boisson sur Kirino qui vira au rouge. Non seulement il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, ayant eu sans cesse des coups de pied de Tenma qui avait viré à la verticale, à moitié endormi sur Tsurugi, mais en plus, on venait de lui renverser du chocolat chaud, c'était une mauvaise journée. Énervé, le rosé se leva, se demandant si le milieu de terrain ne l'avait pas fait exprès, avant de se diriger vers sa tente où il entra rageusement.

Curieux de savoir comment allait son ami, Kariya se dirigea à son tour vers la tente après avoir englouti le reste de son petit pain et de sa boisson chaude. Il était vrai que même s'il adorait l'embêter, il n'aimait pas pour autant quand son « sempai » était énervé. Lorsqu'il le rejoint à l'intérieur, le rosé se trouvait accroupi, dos contre l'entrée à fouiller dans ses affaires.

- Vous chercher quelque chose Kirino-sempai ? _Questionna-t-il son aîné encore énervé._

- Oui, un autre gilet ! Mais je viens de m'apercevoir que je les ai oublié chez moi_, finit-il par répondre en maugréant._

- Oh … vous faites quelle taille ?

- Pourquoi ? _Dit-il interloqué avant de se retourner sur lui_.

Voyant que le plus âgé n'allait pas lui donner une réponse satisfaisante, il s'avança dans la tente afin de fouiller dans son sac.

- Je dois faire une taille en moins que vous mais ca devrait aller.

Finissant sa phrase, le bleuté sortit un gilet de ses affaires et le tendit à un Kirino des plus étonné. Kariya lui prêtait un de ses vêtements préférés, où était donc passé le garçon qui se serait moqué de lui en autre temps ? A croire que ce n'était drôle que lorsqu'il en était le commanditaire. Décidemment, le plus âgé ne comprendrait jamais son coéquipier et c'est, sans réticence qu'il accepta le vêtement et l'enfila prestement alors que ce dernier retourna au dehors prétextant que plus tôt, le coach Endou devait lui parler.

Ranmaru sourit aux bonnes intentions du plus jeune, il pouvait être agréable quand il le voulait. Au fond, il trouvait le défenseur mignon d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait. Sa journée n'avait peut-être pas si mal commencé après tout. Comme par réflexe, il huma l'odeur du tissu, l'odeur de son coéquipier le rendait rêveur. Il fallait le dire, en ce moment, le rosé en venait presque à remercier Nishiki pour son accident sans lequel, il n'aurait pu profiter de cet instant magique de douceur et de bonheur. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il rougit ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait pris …

De retour à l'extérieur, Kirino s'étonna de voir trois personnes se disputer. Il courut dans leur direction et rejoint Hikaru qui les regardait n'ayant pas le pouvoir d'agir. Lorsqu'il demanda au première année la raison de ce chahut, ce dernier baissa la tête honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Kidou-san a chargé Shindou-sempai, Hamano-sempai et Kurama-sempai d'aller chercher du bois un peu plus loin.

- Je ne vois pas le problème

- Le problème c'est ... que … Kurama-sempai et Hamano-sempai ne sont pas d'accord sur le chemin à prendre.

- C'est tout !? _S'exclama Ranmaru_.

- Et bien … oui.

- Qu'ils aillent chacun d'un côté dans ce cas.

- Mais le coach a dit qu'ils devaient rester ensemble sinon il leur ferait faire des pompes …

Alors que le rosé soupira, Shindou lui, sentit une montée d'énervement croître en lui. Il surprit tout le monde lorsqu'il haussa le ton afin de demander à ses deux amis, toujours en désaccord, de se la fermer et qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins. Le musicien finit par s'éloigner lentement du groupe alors que leur dispute s'était stoppée net. Les deux prévenus, aussi stupéfaits que ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène, finirent par suivre leur meneur, sans un mot supplémentaire de peur que celui-ci vienne à s'énerver de nouveau. Nul ne pouvait le nier, le tacticien avait de l'autorité même envers Kurama son aîné.

Ainsi, les trois joueurs s'éloignèrent un peu du campement afin d'effectuer la tâche qu'on leur avait confiée. Sous leurs pieds, le sol était ferme, il n'avait pas plu ces derniers jours ce qui facilitait quelque peu les choses. Trouver du bois sec afin d'allumer un feu plus tard ne serait pas trop difficile ou tout du moins, c'est ce que pensait Shindou. Il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour rendre la situation plus compliquée ou plutôt, plus intéressante. Le défenseur, était en retrait des deux autres, à la traine et pour cause, il s'activait à en récolter à sa manière. Il en avait en avait maintenant en sa possession oui, sauf que plutôt que de se baisser afin de rassembler le bois nécessaire, il avait fini par arracher des branches sous le regard perplexe du milieu de terrain et de l'attaquant.

- Hamano, dis-moi que tu le fais exprès … _se fit entendre le musicien désespéré_.

- Quoi donc ? _Dit-il en arrachant une branche supplémentaire_.

- Hoi Shindou, pourquoi tu as osé poser la question ? _Intervint Kurama._

- Je me le demande, _il soupira._

- Sérieusement Hamano, arrête-ca.

- Mais le coach a dit de-

- De ramasser du bois, pas de l'arracher directement aux arbres, ca ne flambera jamais !

- Shindou, _geignit-il_.

- Kurama-sempai a raison

- Vous n'êtes que des rabat-joies, je retourne au campement.

Il s'éloigna de ses coéquipiers, mimant un chagrin factice espérant les faire culpabiliser. Toutefois, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, sa ruse ne trompa personne.

- Pressé de faire de pompes tu penses ? _Ironisa l'attaquant._

- Après réflexion, je vais rester avec vous !

Il revint sur ses pas, sourire aux lèvres. Il devait être heureux de sa résolution ou plutôt de la douce pensée lui susurrant qu'il n'aurait pas d'exercices à faire. Les deux autre quant à eux, le regardait revenir comme si de rien n'était, épuisés à l'idée que sa bêtise leur apporte de nouvelles surprises.

oOo

Pendant ce temps au campement, Tsurugi examinait silencieusement ce que faisait Tenma, accroupit, un petit bâton dans la main. Ce dernier qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était observé, continua de faire des traits dans la terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? _Demanda finalement l'ex seed_.

- Je fais un cadran solaire.

- Un cad, _il s'interrompit fermant les yeux un instant_. Tenma, dis-moi à quoi ca sert.

- Bien à connaître l'heure en fonction du déplacement du soleil !

L'attaquant soupira, maintenant le brun lui répondait comme au premier des abrutis. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre …

- Tu ne penses pas qu'avoir choisi cette place arbitrairement n'a aucun sens ?

Cette question sembla lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose et il s'arrêta pour réfléchir avant que Nishiki ne fasse son entrée.

- Oh un cadran solaire !

- Il est beau hein ?

- On pourra dire que là c'est le moment de manger ! _Dit-il en indiquant un point du dessin_.

- Ouais !

- Et ici, celui d'embêter Kirino-sempai, _intervint Kariya_.

- Oh oui, on pourrait rajouter un entrainement aussi !

- Tenma je ne suis pas sûr que ca marche ainsi, _ajouta Tsurugi._

- Mais on est toujours prêt pour un entrainement ! _Renchérit le milieu de terrain_.

- Là, ce sera pour se rafraichir. C'est important de s'occuper de soi, _renseigna Minamisawa en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

Kyousuke soupira face à tant de bêtises et ne manqua pas de dire ces mots, témoins de sa patience défaillante.

- Bande de bouffons va !

- Mais Kyousuke, je suis pas un bouffon moi, _protesta Tenma chagriné._

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, l'attaquant s'éloigna en soupirant laissant ses coéquipiers continuer de choisir aléatoirement des endroits sur un cadran qui ne fonctionnerait jamais.

oOo

Ne voyant pas revenir son meilleur ami et ses deux coéquipiers, Kirino se lança à leur recherche afin d'éventuellement les aider dans leur tâche. Se dirigeant dans la direction qu'il les avait vu prendre plus tôt avec Hikaru, le défenseur parcourra lui aussi arbres et brindilles à l'instinct. Il finirait bien par les trouver ou les entendre à force ! Il s'éloigna de plus en plus du campement jusqu'à complètement perdre l'ambiance qui s'y trouvait encore. Les deux troisièmes années qui étaient censés montrer l'exemple, avaient fini par se chamailler une nouvelle fois pour je ne sais quelle broutille. Apparemment, le défenseur était rentré dans la tente où il était tombé soi-disant à cause du sac de couchage mal installé de l'attaquant … De mauvaise foi, ne voulant admettre sa propre erreur, Kuramada avait sorti l'équipement pour le laisser à l'entrée persuadé qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Tout ca avait commencé pour une raison ridicule.

A cette pensée, le rosé soupira, pour le moins content de s'être éloigné de tout ca. Ainsi il continua sa marche jusqu'à finalement entendre des voix familières.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais des trous maintenant ? _Lança le pianiste épuisé_.

Le défenseur avait sorti, à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, une petite pelle de sa poche. Il s'était accroupi, ses bouts de bois à ses côtés et avait commencé à creuser la terre.

- Ho Hamano, ne me dis pas que tu cherches des vers de terre_, ironisa l'aîné_.

- Ce sont de bons appâts, Vous vous y connaissez Kurama sempai ?

Pour toute réponse, l'attaquant se contenta de coller sa main à son front alors que le rosé déboulait dans leur dos probablement autant choqué que ses deux coéquipiers. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Il se posait la question bien qu'au fond avec cette journée il se demandait s'il devait s'en étonner. Il soupira, ce qui permit au groupe de savoir que quelqu'un était là.

- Kirino ! _Dit le musicien en se déplaçant vers son ami._

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Ce n'est rien, Hamano a semble-t-il décidé de nous mettre à l'épreuve, _sourit-il péniblement_.

- Et ce tas de bois là-bas ?

Il désigna un amas de branches un peu à l'écart, le genre de branches fraichement coupées qui n'auraient rien à faire là. Suivant la direction qu'indiquait son meilleur ami, Shindou marqua un temps de pause avant de répondre.

- Ca en fait partie.

Kirino soupira une nouvelle demandant par la suite à Shindou s'il n'était pas temps de rentrer. L'ancien capitaine jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du milieu de terrain à présent noir de terre. Ce dernier, sentant bientôt que les trois autres l'observaient d'un air dépité, s'arrêta de creuser. Kurama en profita alors pour prendre la pelle de son coéquipier tout en lui glissant les mots suivants :

- Arrête de faire le débile Hamano et lâche cette stupide pelle !

L'intéressé baissa la tête et se mit à ronchonner contre son sempai comme l'aurait fait un enfant qu'on aurait réprimandé. Ayant l'habitude du comportement du noiraud, l'attaquant afficha rapidement un regard fatigué.

- Mais j'y pense Kirino …, _commença le musicien en se tournant vers son meilleur ami_.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve le campement ? Car à cause de lui, _il désigna Kaiji_, nous nous sommes un peu perdu.

Le défenseur sembla essayer de comprendre le sens de ces paroles, ainsi il ne dit rien, perplexe, se contentant de regarder son meilleur ami qui poursuivit.

- Vois-tu, il a poursuivit quelque chose qui remuait … Sur le fait, nous l'avons suivi pour arriver ici.

De nouveau, le silence se fit roi suite aux explications du brun. Le rosé finit alors par se taper le front avec sa main, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir du chemin. Mais quel idiot il était ! En même temps qui aurait pu croire qu'ils auraient fini par se perdre ? A la fin il n'avait fait qu'écouter le son de leur voix …

- J'ai une idée, et si on appelait quelqu'un ? _S'exclama Kurama_.

- Et t'as ton phone avec toi ? _Le questionna Hamano la mine réjouie_.

- Non, je devais le recharger dans la caravane pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas !? _Finit-il en secouant son ami._

- Je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi, _dit-il le plus sereinement que possible_, comme le coach Kidou l'avait interdit en disant que c'était un objet qui pouvait nuire à notre santé !

- Rien que pour ca !?

- Et bah oui.

- On est foutu, _lâcha-t-il en s'adossant contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche_. Franchement Hamano, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas cru …

- Il avait motivé ses arguments avec des séries d'abdos tu sais ! Et arrête de me secouer comme ca !

- Bon sang mais t'es con c'est pas possible, tu es bien le seul ! _Il soupira_. Bon Kirino … dis-moi que tu l'as toi ton portable ?

- Bien sûr.

A cette affirmation, Kurama se redressa d'un coup, enfin il y avait de l'espoir !

- Mais je n'ai plus de crédit, _rit nerveusement le défenseur_.

L'attaquant shoota dans la première pierre qu'il vit avant de proclamer une fois de plus, en râlant, qu'ils étaient foutus. L'espoir s'était envolé et avec ca, ils devraient tâcher de rentrer à l'aveugle …

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi Kurama, je suis là aussi tu sais ? J'ai non seulement mon portable mais du crédit suffisant pour nous sortir de là.

Norihito regarda l'ancien capitaine droit dans les yeux, l'espoir était revenu ! Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Shindou Takuto avait toujours son portable sur lui et était en prime « pété de tunes », c'était un comble de l'avoir zappé comme il l'avait fait ! Alors que Takuto aurait été heureux de rester éloigné de leur conversation en autre temps, cette fois-ci, il s'étonnait qu'on ne l'ait pas fait participer, il n'y avait aucune logique …

- Shindou, tu nous sauves la vie ! _S'exclama son meilleur ami_.

L'interlocuteur haussa la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de sortir l'objet de sa poche. Bien heureusement pour la petite bande, le réseau était présent. Certes pas beaucoup mais tout de même assez que pour pouvoir alerter les autres.

Lorsqu'Endou avait reçu l'appel du musicien, il avait cru à une blague tout du moins au début. Sentant que Shindou ne rigolait pas et que d'ailleurs ces blagues de mauvais goût n'étaient pas de son genre, il commença réellement à s'inquiéter. C'était bien une des pires choses qui pouvaient leur arriver. La chose la plus simple était qu'ils essayent de se diriger vers la route, le bruit des voitures devant être assez puissant pour les guider. C'est ce qu'il leurs conseilla avant de raccrocher. Suite à cela, l'entraineur fonça dans la caravane prévenant le chauffeur de patrouiller sur la route ce qui d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas.

Kariya qui jouait au foot avec Tenma et Hikaru, aperçu le véhicule s'éloigner du campement avec, à son plus grand étonnement, Endou à l'intérieur. La situation n'ayant pas lieu d'être, il secoua la tête se disant qu'il avait peut-être rêvé avant de réaliser que les trois aînés n'étaient toujours pas revenu, Kirino non plus. C'est ainsi que le ballon vint le percuter en pleine tête, lui rappelant qu'il n'est pas bon d'être distrait.

Un peu plus tard, Endou fît son retour, les quatre joueurs à sa suite sous le regard meurtrier de Kidou qui croisait les bras. Les choses n'avaient pas l'air de l'amuser …

Alors que Kidou explosait littéralement face aux événements en réprimandant plus que possible son ami qui avait omit de le prévenir, nos aventuriers s'étaient avancés vers leurs coéquipiers qui se demandaient ce qui s'était passé. Le plus triomphalement possible, Hamano déclara d'un sourire éblouissant, qu'ils s'étaient perdu ce qui leur fit perdre instantanément toute crédibilité … Hayami qui n'en revenait pas sermonna Hamano alors que les autres étaient bien trop tournés vers Shindou.

- Sérieusement Shindou, comment t'as fait pour te perdre ?

- C'est … une longue histoire, _répondit péniblement l'intéressé_.

Le musicien avait fini sa phrase en se tournant vers le noiraud, le regard noir, alors qu'il avait l'air de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ce dernier avait une main posée sur l'arrière de sa tête et rigolait nerveusement face aux dires de son ami à lunettes. Enfin, quelqu'un se chargeait de lui. L'équipe ne tarda dès lors pas à comprendre d'où était sortie cette petite mésaventure en forêt où le sens de l'orientation avait perdu sa place.

Par la suite, les heures s'écoulèrent bien plus calmement qu'en ce début de journée si bien qu'une partie de l'équipe avait fini par se détendre. Entre plaisanteries et entrainement donné par le coach Kidou au grand damne du gardien qui avait dû y participer, la soirée qui pointait le bout de son nez allait marquer la transition avec une certaine tranquillité qui s'était de nouveau installée. En effet, lorsque celle-ci arriva après un piètre diner, les joueurs semblaient avoir repris du poil de la bête.

Personne ne s'opposa lorsqu'Hamano proposa une petite gourmandise, c'est ainsi que plusieurs boites de chocolat arrivèrent au bout milieu du groupe, suivies de près par quelques paquets de biscuits et autres choses que ses coéquipiers ramenèrent peu à peu. N'y tenant plus, sentant le chocolat leur faire les yeux doux, Tenma et Kariya s'étaient littéralement jeté dessus ce qui avait eu le mérite de faire rire l'équipe.

- C'est parti pour la teuf de l'année les gars !

Hamano s'était levé, en s'adressant à l'assemblée, un poing en l'air pour appuyer ses paroles. Lorsque il eu terminé celles-ci, ses amis acquiescèrent en cœur pour une soirée qui allait s'annoncer plus animée que prévu.


	3. Inazuma party! Let's go!

**Yo les gens :D Voici le troisième chapitre d'Inazuma Holidays rien que pour vous ! En espérant avoir mis assez d'humour et de vous faire rigoler à plier par terre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

**Et encore merci à lili (Meilyane) pour sa collaboration et son tapage (ça se dit ça? OO) à l'ordi :3**

* * *

A la simple lueur de feu que les demoiselles avaient eu la bonté d'allumer, le cercle qui était jusque là, s'estompa peu à peu pour que bientôt, l'équipe se retrouve quelque peu dispatchée sans pour autant être éloignée. Une ambiance conviviale qui n'allait pas finir au goût de tout le monde … Les yeux plongés dans les braises, Tsurugi était un peu à l'écart, assis entre les deux tentes. Sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention, Tenma l'avait rejoint en prononçant son nom d'une manière qu'il connaissait mal, en se jetant sur lui. L'ex-seed tenta comme il le pouvait de se décaler du brun qui avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher cependant …

- Tenma ca suffit maint-, _il s'interrompit en posant enfin son regard sur son ami_.

Les joues de l'intéressé étaient aussi rouges que les flammes un peu plus loin. Il semblait plus joyeux que d'habitude, peut-être un peu trop et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un énième chocolat dans sa bouche, le plus grand l'en empêcha, le lui prenant pour y gouter.

- Tenma_, reprit-il plus calmement_, où as-tu été chercher ca ?

- Mais Tsurugi-kun, ce sont juste des chocolats !

- Avec de la liqueur …

Les yeux clos, en prononçant ces paroles, l'attaquant se trouvait à la fois songeur, à la fois contrarié par cette découverte. Il était évident que si le milieu de terrain était d'un naturel joyeux, extraverti et un poil trop collant par moment, l'alcool n'allait certainement pas améliorer la situation, la preuve n'en était que son comportement récent. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche d'en manger d'avantage s'il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier lui tienne littéralement la jambe jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il inspira profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte que le brun n'était plus face à lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour savoir où il était passé, la première impression étant la bonne, il le trouva le plus naturellement une nouvelle sucrerie dans les mains, aux côtés d'un Hamano qui souriait bêtement. Kyousuke ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Tout ca n'était pas sérieux et le retour de Kariya un sac à la main ne présageait d'ailleurs rien de bon. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur le bleuté quand il était rentré dans la tente ni même d'ailleurs lorsqu'il en était sorti … mais à présent que ce dernier déballait fièrement ses affaires au coin du feu, sous le regard amusé d'Hamano, l'ex-seed ne put s'empêcher de penser que la nuit serait longue.

Kariya venait de déballer pas moins de trois bouteilles de soft rejointes rapidement par deux autres provenant de la gracieuse contribution de Kaiji, la soirée allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Devenant peu à peu le point d'attention général, les deux adolescents invitaient leurs à les rejoindre dans un chahut monstrueux qui alerta les coachs. Ce fut Endou qui apparût afin de voir ce qu'il se passait et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de bien méchant. Son entrée ayant soudain gelé l'ambiance, l'équipe avait à présent les yeux tournés vers lui, guettant une quelconque réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Contre toute attente, l'entraineur se contenta de sourire comme si la situation était des plus naturelles sous les regards qui se faisaient interrogateurs.

Nishiki fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé en proposant à l'adulte de les rejoindre. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment c'est certain cependant, cela n'empêcha pas la demoiselle Midori assise à quelques pas de là, de se lever pour aller lui asséner un coup sur la tête. Ainsi commença une série de réprimandes sur le comportement du garçon qui pourtant ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu n'es qu'un inconscient Nishiki ! _Lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à le secouer._

- Je lui ai juste proposé.

- Et tu crois qu'il est normal d'inviter son coach dans une situation pareille ?

- Pourquoi pas, le coach est cool non ?

- Nishiki …

Elle serra le poing en fermant les yeux, prête à lui asséner un nouveau coup mais en fut incapable. Les rires provenant de derrière eux, l'avait stoppée dans son élan, aussi choquée que pouvait l'être les autres. Toute l'attention de nouveau sur lui, Endou se contenta simplement de décliner et de leur suggérer de ne pas être trop s'exciter s'ils ne voulaient pas que Kidou vienne mettre un terme à leur soirée. A ces mots, le visage des adolescents s'illumina alors que le coach repartait. Ils avaient vraiment la permission de continuer !

Il aurait été utopique de croire que seul Tenma avait été le seul à avoir goûté à ces charmants chocolats car en voyant Minamisawa, si des doutes persistaient, ils s'étaient bien vite envolés. En effet, à peine l'entraineur retourné dans ces quartier, celui-ci commençait également à s'emporter un peu plus sagement ... ou non. L'ainé s'était lentement rapproché d'Akane qui peu de temps avant discutait avec Aoi, avant de la coller complètement. La demoiselle plus que surprise, tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, d'échapper à son emprise alors qu'à présent, il la draguait littéralement.

- Salut Akane, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais vraiment mignonne ~ _Commença le séducteur._

- Minamisawa-sempai … vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, vous êtes sûre que vous aller bien ? _Répondit la manageuse sentant la gêne lui monter._

- Moi ? Bien sûr que je vais b-, _il hoqueta_, bien. Ca te dirait d'aller te balader rien que toi et moi dans cette magnifique forêt ? On pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Il avait achevé sa réplique sur un clin d'œil qui fit d'avantage rougir la jeune fille. Il était vrai qu'aller se balader dans les bois ne la dérangerait aucunement si seulement elle était avec Shindou ce qui dans l'immédiat n'était pas le cas. Elle ne voulait pas suivre l'aîné et malgré les protestations qu'elle pouvait lui offrir à mi-mots, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre. Affolée, elle regarda dans tous les sens afin de trouver quelqu'un pouvant la sortir de cette situation. Elle croisa ainsi le regard du musicien qui remarqua la détresse présente dans son regard. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à en comprendre la raison en voyant Minamisawa collé à elle et c'est, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, qu'il s'était avancé vers eux, pour être à présent face à l'attaquant, un doigt pointé dans sa direction.

- Minamisawa, arrête-ca tu veux ! _Lança-t-il, une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix._

- Et pour quelle raison je te prie ? Ce n'est pas ta petite amie que je sache, laisse-là vivre.

Nonchalamment, le dragueur avait tiré la demoiselle vers lui comme pour accentuer ses paroles, un petit sourire niais prenant bientôt place sur son visage. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Shindou que pour sentir une vague de colère lui monter. Akane n'était peut-être pas sa petite amie mais ce n'était pas pour autant une raison pour que le troisième année puisse l'importuner.

- Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis sempai, alors laisse-la tranquille !

- Oh, j'ai compris, _murmura l'ainé_, je me casse. J'allais pas te la voler ton amoureuse.

- A ces mots, les joues du milieu de terrain se colorèrent légèrement alors que son cœur ratait un battement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, _répliqua-t-il vivement_.

- Ca se voit mec, t'es complètement tombé sous son charme. Faudrait que t'acceptes tes sentiments. Aller je vous laisse les tourtereaux, _finit-il en hoquetant une nouvelle fois_.

C'est ainsi, que laissant le musicien aussi rouge qu'une tomate, que l'attaquant décida de s'attarder sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver sa prochaine cible. Après tout, hommes ou femmes quelle importance du moment que la personne ait un physique attrayant. Prenant au passage un nouveau chocolat, il s'approcha alors de Tsurugi qui soupira se disant qu'après Tenma, c'était lui qui allait s'y mettre. Mais contrairement à sa visite précédente, l'ex-seed n'allait pas prendre la peine de s'y intéresser car après tout, à choisir, il préférait le brun à cet abruti de dragueur. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

- Alors tu nous fais quoi de beau Tsurugi ?

Comme prévu, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre de l'intéressé ce qui pourtant, et bien malheureusement, ne découragea pas son interlocuteur.

- Tu sais, tu es trop craquant quand tu ne dis rien. Pas que ca change de d'habitude mais, _il marqua une pause_, je l'avais jamais remarqué avant, t'es plutôt beau gosse en fait.

Voyant qu'il ne daignait toujours pas lui montrer un quelconque signe d'intérêt, l'ainé finit par s'éloigner quelque peu frustré. Faisait-il si peu d'effet ? Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait ! Enfin, jugeant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas perdre son temps avec lui, il réfléchit à sa nouvelle victime. Il ne finirait pas sa soirée sans avoir charmé quelqu'un.

Dans le même moment, Nishiki s'était mis à chanter à tue-tête un verre de coca à la main. La caféine devait lui être montée à la tête ou du moins c'est ce que venait à penser l'équipe avant que Midori ne vienne à le sermonner bruyamment. Les deux amis d'enfance avaient fini dans une querelle dont eux seuls avaient le secret avant que la demoiselle ne se stoppe en lui assénant un coup sur la tête. C'était bien du coca oui mais, il n'y avait pas que cela …

Kyousuke ayant atteint la limite du tolérable avait fini par se lever et se diriger vers Hamano et Kariya. Les deux amis toujours au coin du feu, hésitèrent un moment sur les raisons de l'arrivée de Tsurugi mais se rassurèrent bien vite lorsque celui-ci s'abaissa afin de prendre quelques chocolats dans sa main. Bien vite, il leur tournait le dos pour retourner s'asseoir entre les deux tentes. Rentrer se reposer ne servirait à rien, il le savait. Non seulement, il y aurait toujours ce tapage à l'extérieur mais il était convaincu que bien vite quelqu'un viendrait le rejoindre laissant son moment de solitude aux oubliettes.

Les deux amis avec leur réserve de bouteilles se mirent à rire. Si maintenant l'attaquant s'y mettait c'était qu'il avait bien besoin de ca pour supporter la soirée. Ils se félicitaient de ces chocolats qu'ils avaient apportés et des boissons que Kariya avait pris la peine de légèrement modifier avant le départ. Celles d'Hamano quant à elles, venaient à l'instant de subir un ajout provenant d'une petite bouteille trouvée parmi d'autres dans les affaires du vétéran.

Alerté par l'ambiance se faisant plus prononcée entre cris et disputes, le coach Endou fit de nouveau une apparition qui à l'heure actuelle, passa bien plus inaperçue que la précédente. La plupart des membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée imminente de l'adulte qui ne les informa de sa présence que quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Sans plus attendre, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et répondit rapidement une fois l'appelant identifié.

- Arrête de crier abruti ! _Hurla Midori_.

- Je ne crie pas, c'est toi qui cries ! _Lui répondit Nishiki_.

« Bonsoir chérie ! … Non bien sûr que tu ne me déranges pas »

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Et ce verre tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a rien dedans.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes

« Non, tu penses. Ils sont calmes enfin … j'aimerais »

- Arrête de me prendre pour une conne Ryoma, qu'est-ce que tu as ajouté ? Ca ne te réussit pas du tout !

« Ha ca ? _Il soupira_. C'est comme d'habitude. »

- Je le savais que ca arriverait. _Se lamenta Hayami_. Le prochain sera le coach Kidou c'est sûr !

Un peu plus à l'écart, de petites détonations se faisaient entendre à l'endroit où quelques pétards étaient posés sur le sol. Bien évidement, cela eu pour effet de faire sursauter non seulement les filles mais également deux ou trois joueurs de l'équipe sous l'acclamation générale. Il était plus que possible que la majorité avait succombé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à l'alcool et ses effets.

« Comment ca ce que c'était ? … Mais enfin, où veux-tu que je sois ? »

Hikaru finit par se faire aborder par un Atsushi aux joues colorées par la liqueur. Lorsqu'il sentit une main prendre la sienne posée sur le sol, le première année se hasarda à lever la tête pour croiser le regard de son ainé qui lui affichait un air plus que dragueur. Il prit peur, essayant de récupérer sa main alors que le plus âgé commençait à parler.

- Hikaru Kageyama … je t'admire depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur avait raté un battement lors de notre première rencontre. Peut-être l'amour tu ne penses pas ?

« Amour ? Mais où est-ce que tu as entendu ca ? Natsumi ? »

Complètement dépité par son appel, le coach ne s'attarda pas plus sur place ne cherchant pas à dire un mot au groupe avant de rejoindre la tente qu'il partageait avec Kidou un peu plus loin alors qu'Hikaru, paniqué, ne savait plus où se mettre. Tout ce que ce dernier souhaitait en cet instant, c'était s'échapper, partir en courant de cette situation.

- Il y a pt'être une possibilité … Tu sais, toi et moi ensemble, en couple, _lança Atsushi, la voix suave_.

Le malaise du plus jeune grandit d'avantage le faisant manquer de peu de perdre l'équilibre lorsque pour accompagner ses dires, le troisième année avait rapproché son visage du sien. Kurama s'étant retourné vers les deux jeunes hommes, se mit en colère face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il confia le verre qu'il tenait à Kuramada avant de s'avancer rapidement vers eux. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il saisit Minamisawa par le col et s'abaissa un peu de façon à ce que son visage soit juste en face du sien.

- Tu ferais mieux de lâcher cette main ou je te préviens, ca va mal se passer.

- Son vis-à-vis, eu un sourire en coin à cette menace avant de réagir.

- Jaloux Norihito ?

Le susnommé rougit d'un coup et se mit à bégayer face à la réplique de son coéquipier. Hikaru ayant trouvé là une porte de sortie, en avait profité pour s'éloigner, le visage pâle.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Si tu veux, on peut essayer, _lui proposa l'ainé_.

Kurama lâcha le col de son ami et réussit seulement à articuler plus embarrassé qu'autre chose.

- A-arrête avec tes conneries et laisse-moi tranquille. De toute façon t'es bourré, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, _finit-il les larmes aux yeux_.

Il n'attendit pas que le troisième année lui réponde avant de repartir la tête basse.

- Au point où tu es, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, _murmura-t-il_.

Il se dirigea ainsi vers les flammes, le cœur battant à un rythme démesuré à cause de cet idiot. Un peu plus loin sur la droite, Hikaru s'était retrouvé assis à côté de Kariya. Le bleuté, voyant son meilleur ami terrifié par ce qu'il venait de vivre, ne disait rien, cherchant simplement une parole qui pourrait le réconforter. Après une intense réflexion, il finit par la trouver, non sans difficulté.

- Allons Hikaru, dis-toi que tu lui fais de l'effet. C'est bien ca !

Lorsqu'il eu prononcé ces paroles, Hikaru le regarda surpris, les yeux ronds comme des billes, pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sangloter. N'ayant pas pensé qu'il réagirait comme ca, Masaki se sentit mal et commença à s'excuser. En aucun cas il n'avait eu l'intention de le blesser. Il secoua ses bras dans tous les sens en prononçant des excuses incompréhensibles les unes à la suite des autres ce qui finit par calmer son ami qui se mit à rire doucement. Gêné, le défenseur avait tourné la tête, boudeur, avant de lui conseiller d'aller discuter loin de Minamisawa avec une personne un peu plus normale. L'attaquant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'empressa d'aller voir Shindou qui était déjà parti dans la tente, la soirée commençant à abuser de son calme.

Le turquoise soupira une bonne fois avant d'afficher un sourire malsain lorsqu'il aperçu un peu plus à l'écart, son sempai aux cheveux roses s'ennuyant, installé sur une souche. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour le rejoindre, un chocolat à la main qu'il lui présenta une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le regard amusé.

- Sempai, vous prendriez bien un petit chocolat ~

- Surement pas, je ne tien pas à finir comme Tenma ou pire, Minamisawa-sempai, _répliqua-t-il_.

- Pourquoi ca ? Vous avez peur de me draguer et que je le prenne bien ? ~

Kariya rit sa phrase une fois terminée, portant la gourmandise toujours dans sa main à sa bouche, alors que son vis-à-vis, devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate, détourna la tête.

- Pas … Pas du tout ! Et puis d'abord, laisse-moi, _finit-il par balbutier_.

- Comme vous voulez s-e-m-p-a-i ~

Masaki avait articulé lentement en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe ce qui eut pour effet de faire partir son ami à la hâte. Il eu un petit rire en le voyant s'éloigner si vivement avant de se stopper net lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pourquoi avait-il dit ca ? Sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage, il haussa les épaules et se retourna. Il y penserait plus tard.

Au final, ce fut non plus deux mais quatre personnes qui étaient retournées dans leur tente. Après Shindou et Hikaru, Kurama et Kirino s'étaient eux aussi retirés pour certaines raisons. Se rendant bien vite compte qu'il était impossible d'être au calme, le groupe trouva bien vite une occupation et commença à jouer aux cartes alors qu'à l'extérieur, l'ambiance commençait lentement à se gâter.

Lorsque Midori avait appris qui était responsable de l'ajout d'alcool dans les bouteilles, elle avait commencé à s'énerver et à rechercher les commanditaires. Ainsi, la demoiselle avait fini par courir après Hamano autour du campement, celui-ci ayant commencé à s'enfuir en la voyant arriver. Il savait ses minutes comptées mais n'avait pas été assez malin que pour se cacher comme l'avait fait Kariya qui observait la scène en rigolant. Ce pauvre Kaiji n'avait pas eu de chance et le fait que la jeune fille n'ait trouvé que lui à réprimander n'allait pas l'aider à s'en sortir.

Dans l'agitation toujours plus présente, Tenma était retourné près de Tsurugi. En le voyant arriver, l'ex-seed était prêt à se lever et à changer d'endroit mais c'était sans compter le fait que non seulement, le brun s'avançait d'un pas chancelant mais également, qu'il finisse par s'effondrer littéralement sur lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux.

- Tenma, lève-toi !

L'attaquant essaya d'écarter le plus petit mais celui-ci se trouvait aussi utile qu'un poids mort sur lui. Patientant quelques minutes, il parvint à se redresser lorsque celui-ci daigna enfin bouger. Ainsi, il se retrouva assis à regarder son coéquipier étalé à côté de lui, la tête sur ses jambes. A cet instant, bien que l'occasion était rêvée pour s'éloigner, Kyousuke n'en fit rien, se contentant d'essayer de faire réagir son ami.

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? _Demanda l'attaquant en le secouant_.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçu qu'une plainte suggérant de le laisser tranquille ce qui ne lui plut pas spécialement.

- Matsukaze, vous êtes viré de l'équipe !

Il avait parlé sans grand enthousiasme en pensant simplement à la meilleure façon de le faire réagir ce qui sembla marcher quand le susnommé se releva en sursaut, regardant partout autour de lui avant de faire la moue.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tu l'as cherché Tenma, tu devrais vérifier ce qu'on te propose avant d'en manger et de t'écrouler sur les gens.

- Je n'ai jamais fais ca, _se défendit-il embarrassé_.

- Si, à l'instant.

Pris d'une intense réflexion, le brun se remit à bailler avant de se rallonger sans plus d'explications.

- Oh Tenma ! _Il le secoua de nouveau_.

- Tsurugi est méchant avec moi.

- Arrête de t'inventer des histoires, _soupira-t-il_.

- Mais heuu Kyousuke, je t'aime moi.

Le temps qu'il lui demande de répéter, Tenma s'était déjà rendormi sur ses jambes le laissant plus que perplexe. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il soupira ne sachant pas vraiment, en regardant son coéquipier au pays des songes.

Un peu plus tard alors que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, Midori avait enfin attrapé Hamano qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à dénoncer l'endroit où se cachait son complice ce qui avait ravi la demoiselle qui n'avait pas tardé à lui faire la morale. Hayami, paniqué par les voix qui s'élevaient toujours plus fort, s'activa à ranger ce qu'il pouvait en se répétant sans cesse « Le coach va revenir c'est sûr ! » ce qui au bout d'un moment agaça Nishiki qui l'entraina à l'écart pour le calmer en plaçant un bras autour de son cou.

Kuramada quant à lui, honteux de l'attitude de ses congénères, commença à leur gueuler dessus en leur disant qu'ils n'avaient aucun savoir vivre. Il s'attarda d'avantage sur l'ainé qui à la place de montrer l'exemple avait eue une attitude indigne d'un troisième année. Il continua ainsi ses réprimandes sur un ton plus que prononcés avant d'insister pour que chacun retourne dans ses quartiers.

Ce fut seulement une fois que le dernier des joueurs fut rentré dans la tente que le coach Kidou débarqua irrité, fatigué, alerté par ces cris qui ne cessaient de résonner, une peluche pingouin à la main. Si ca n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il serait venu voir ce qu'il se passait mais c'était sans compter Endou qui l'avait empêché de sortir en répliquant qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'il devait les laisser s'amuser un peu. Cependant, en voyant des t-shirts jonchant le sol, des bouteilles ouvertes un peu partout, des verres éparpillés et de la boisson renversée ci et là, l'ancien entraineur de Teikoku n'était pas certain qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure idée.

« S'amuser hein ? »


	4. DVD à gogo!

**Amis du jour bonjour! **

**Et oui voici le chapitre 4 d' Inazuma Holidays dans toute sa splendeur :3 Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire mis à part merci à ma lili (encore une fois) avec qui sans elle cette fic n'aura pas vu le jour :)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le lendemain de la fête n'avait pas été des plus réjouissants. Non seulement, il avait été difficile pour certain mais également, et aucun ne saurait le nier, des plus éprouvants. Au petit jour, le coach Kidou s'était pris d'un malin plaisir à réveiller cette petite bande de joyeux lurons qui selon lui, avait passé bien plus de temps à faire des bêtises. Ils devaient passer une soirée tranquille et amusante comme le lui avait si bien répété son ami qui semblait avoir quelque problème ce matin. Des cernes sous les yeux, de l'inquiétude sur le visage, il était clair que ca ne présageait rien de bon mais pour l'heure, il avait une chose à régler. Remerciant le ciel de ne pas devoir materner une bande de paresseux, Kidou sourit malgré lui lorsqu'il vit un Shindou bien réveillé au milieu du campement rejoint bientôt par le filleul Kageyama qui sortait de sa tente. Il était l'heure. Sans plus attendre, il les chargea d'aller réveiller les autres.

C'est sans grande surprise que simplement une poignée de joueurs se leva sans encombre. Ne parvenant pas à dormir cette nuit, Hamano avait quitté la tente, sac de couchage à la main, afin de dormir à la belle étoile un peu plus loin. C'était une bonne idée en soit si seulement il n'avait pas hurlé à peine réveillé en voyant le visage réprobateur du coach à quelque pas de lui. Comme s'il avait développé des dons en voyance, il savait que cette journée, il la sentirait passer …

Lorsque Tsurugi avait voulu se lever de bonne heure, une drôle de surprise l'en avait empêché. Il s'était retrouvé avec un Tenma littéralement collé à lui et refusant catégoriquement de se réveiller. Comprenant que c'était peine perdue, l'ex-seed avait tenté de se rendormir mais sans grand succès. C'est la tête de son capitaine contre son torse et ses bras l'entourant qu'il dû se contraindre à rester allonger, son cœur battant d'une manière plutôt anormale qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal à l'aise, ni pourquoi au fond il appréciait cette chaleur contre lui c'est pour cela que lorsque Hikaru arriva pour les réveiller qu'il remercia le ciel ou dans ce cas précis, le coach.

De son côté Minamisawa peinait à se lever, une migraine épouvantable ayant décidé de lui tenir compagnie dès son réveil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shindou l'avait regardé avec se regard méfiant lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la tente, ni même pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché la conversation ce matin. Il aurait pu ajouter quelque chose, les réprimander sur leur soirée mais le musicien n'en avait rien fait. C'est à ce moment que l'attaquant réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait pas des événements de la veille, la honte. Maintenant assis sur son sac de couchage, il regarda autour de lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il était le dernier présent. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en se demandant s'il n'avait pas dépassé les limites avant de se recoucher. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre que ce fichu mal de tête daigne le quitter.

A l'extérieur s'était rassembler une partie de l'équipe. Kariya qui s'était enfuit lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri d'Hamano un peu plus tôt n'avait pas gagné beaucoup de temps avant d'être retrouvé par le coach Kidou qui l'avait trainé à sa suite, un pan de son t-shirt dans sa main alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper dans la direction inverse. Il n'y avait rien à faire ainsi, le défenseur s'était retrouvé comme beaucoup d'autres au centre du campement contre son gré. D'un côté l'on pouvait trouver Shindou, Tsurugi, Hikaru, Kirino, Kurama, Kuramada, Hayami et les manageuses, alors que de l'autre se trouvaient le reste de l'équipe.

- Alors, on ne sait plus se lever Tenma ? _Avait commencé Kurama blasé._

- Je suis désolé !

C'est un Tenma des plus gêné qui s'était excusé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait devant ses coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas digne d'un capitaine, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'était d'ailleurs … Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'est qu'il était du mauvais côté de la ligne et que ses compagnons n'était à l'heure actuelle pas de la meilleure référence.

- Ne sois pas si formel Tenma, nous avons des cas bien plus sérieux, _répondit Shindou._

Il inspecta les autres visages et la tente dans laquelle il passait la nuit. Arrivé sur cette dernière, il soupira. Quel exemple il donnait là ? Bien sûr il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation et Midori ne se priva pas pour s'y mettre elle aussi.

- Nishiki tu ne cesserais pas de bailler et de faire comme si de rien n'était !?

L'intéressé en effet baillait bruyamment, une main derrière la tête en souriant. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était en mauvaise posture et la demoiselle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à s'en tirer. Il n'avait quand même pas été le pire du groupe, elle pouvait au moins le laisser se réveiller tranquillement sans avoir à lui faire de remarques. Avec son estomac qui avait décidé de lui jouer des tours en plus, il n'était pas sûr de survire à la torture physique qui allait suivre, un entrainement forcé du coach Kidou …

Un peu plus loin se trouvaient Kariya et Hamano, les deux principaux commanditaires de cette situation. Le bleuté leur tournait les dos, les bras croisés alors que le brun lui, se balançait nonchalamment de gauche à droite les mains croisées derrière la tête en se demandant comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. Tous les regards pesant sur eux, ils allaient devoir passer la journée sous la réprimande, ils le savaient, tout comme ils savaient que le coach ne les laisserait pas comme ca.

- Franchement, pourquoi je suis dans cette équipe, _se murmura Kurama à lui-même_. Il est temps d'aller à l'entrainement, faites comme vous voulez mais moi j'y vais.

Il se tourna et s'en alla le premier bien vite suivi par les autres qui malgré tout, pensaient pareil. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attirer les foudres du coach aujourd'hui et couper la conversation était déjà un bon moyen d'y parvenir. S'ils avaient le malheur d'être en retard ou qu'ils n'étaient pas performants durant l'entrainement, ils allaient certainement entendre parler de lui et ca, il en était hors de question.

Leur supplice n'avait pris fin qu'aux alentours de 14h où ils purent rentrer au campement, épuisés. Choses promises, choses dues, Kidou ne leur avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'ils se souviendraient de cet entrainement. Entre course parmi les arbres où quelques-uns s'étaient retrouvés tête la première sur le sol par manque de concentration, pompes, abdos et mêmes des exercices dont chacun se demandaient la nécessité comme ramper, ils étaient au plus bas de leur forme. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

A leur retour, Hamano et Kariya découvrirent bien vite que les choses n'allaient pas en rester là pour eux. Après nombre de réprimandes, les deux comparses n'en avaient pas encore fini et pour cause, le coach Kidou leur avait attribué une certaine punition. Pour l'heure, non seulement ils avaient la charge des corvées mais en plus ils allaient devoir gagner la tente plus tôt que les autres ce soir. C'était injuste. Ainsi, les deux adolescents s'étaient mis à râler fortement avant de s'avouer vaincu lorsque l'entraineur avait menacé de les renvoyer chez eux. Ils pestèrent ensuite en silence sous le regarde de l'aîné qui allait les garder à l'œil. Ils l'avaient peut-être cherché après tout.

Ces quelques heures de sérénité avaient été des plus bénéfiques à Minamisawa. Bien que son mal de tête l'handicapait toujours, il s'en trouvait déjà bien mieux qu'au matin. Les voix l'incommodaient moins mais il devait avouer que la lumière du jour, elle, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. C'est sans appétit ni la force de bouger, qu'il resta encore allongé un moment seul. Nishiki non plus n'avait pas vraiment faim, son estomac toujours dans un état critique lui indiquait simplement de ne rien manger. C'était idiot, il savait que s'il n'avalait rien, la situation ne changerait pas mais il en était bien incapable. La moindre odeur l'écœurant ajouté à l'entrainement de ce matin, il était loin d'être en grande forme lui aussi. Ainsi, lorsque ce fût le moment du repas, il décida de rejoindre son coéquipier dans la tente où un seul regard leur suffit pour comprendre leur état respectif.

L'après midi, chacun fût libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et c'est sans grande surprise que sous les rayons chauds du soleil que tous décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au lac un peu plus loin du campement. Non seulement, ils avaient grand besoin de se rafraichir suite à l'entrainement de la matinée mais aussi, chacun espéraient s'échapper un peu de cette chaleur. C'est ainsi que vêtus de leur maillot de bain, qu'à quelques exceptions près, les jeunes gens se trouvaient aux alentours du point d'eau.

Tenma se trouvait sur le bord du lac, faisant remuer ses jambes à la surface de l'eau. Il regardait le liquide onduler sous ses pieds avant d'observer ses amis s'amuser un peu plus loin. Il souriait mais se stoppa bien vite lorsqu'il posa son regard sur l'ex-seed, il détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il n'osait plus s'approcher de l'ex-seed depuis son réveil ce matin. Il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Kyousuke, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil péniblement en entendant des voix s'élever autour de lui. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était alors rapidement dégagé, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les joues aussi rouges qu'il les avait maintenant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois leur corvée du moment terminée que les deux perturbateurs de la veille purent, eux-aussi, prendre part aux activités auxquelles s'adonnaient leurs coéquipiers. Kariya était prêt à sauter tête la première dans le lac mais s'arrêta en regardant son capitaine qui semblait réfléchir non loin de là.

- Se pourrait-il que notre capitaine ne sache pas nager ?

L'intéressé se retourna surpris et regarda le défenseur qui s'installait à côté de lui.

- Je rigolais

- Hein ?

- La nage, _répondit-il en mimant les gestes de la brasse._

Le brun se raviva mais ne dit rien non plus. Trop perdu pour réfléchir, trop soucieux pour répondre, il regarda simplement les autres s'amuser

- J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à couler Kirino-sempai…

A ces mots, Tenma se retourna une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas si cela lui avait été adressé ou non mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser d'avantage lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le jetait à l'eau. Le bruit provoqué alerta bon nombre de regard qui se posèrent progressivement sur Kariya.

- Et bien, il pensera à autre chose maintenant. _Dit-il simplement pour tenter de s__'__innocenter._

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au bleuté pour mettre son plan en action. C'est vrai qu'il avait dit ca au capitaine pour l'attirer et lui changer les idées mais ce n'en était pas moins que la vérité, avec ou sans son aide c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Ainsi, il s'approcha du défenseur, se glissant derrière lui pour mieux le prendre par surprise, et lui sauta dessus. Le deuxième année ne put s'empêcher de rougir au simple contact de ses doigts sur sa peau avant de se retrouver sous la surface. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps, pourquoi il réagissait ainsi … Reprenant le dessus de la situation, le rosé essaya à tour de le couler. C'est comme cela qu'une chaine sans fin entre les deux défenseurs commença sous le regard exaspéré de leur meilleur ami respectif.

Entre Hamano qui forçait Hayami à mettre sa tête dans l'eau pour observer les poissons alors que celui-ci s'y refusait, Kurama et Kuramada qui discutaient à présent sur la terre ferme, les choses étaient animées. D'autant plus lorsque Nishiki leur demanda bruyamment de faire la course. Non seulement il parlait bien trop fort, était insistant mais en plus, il avait cherché les deux ainés en leur balançant de l'eau, ce qui avait éclaboussé les filles par la même occasion. C'est ainsi, qu'énervée, Midori décida de rejoindre ses amies, non sans avoir mis son grain de sel au passage ou tout du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu.

- Idiot tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

- C'est quoi ca ? J'ai rien fais.

- Ha non ? Et ca alors ! _Répliqua-t-elle en pointant les deux demoiselles non loin derrière les aînés._

- C'est que de l'eau.

- Pense un peu aux autres avant de faire l'abruti, Nishiki !

- Franchement, tu es toujours sur mon dos, t'arrêterais pas un peu ?

- Je ne serais pas sur ton dos si tu cessais de faire l'imbécile.

- J'en ai assez

- Non mais qu'est-ce – _elle s__'__arrêta_. Reviens ici on en a pas fini !

Le milieu de terrain ne l'écouta pas et s'éloigna en silence ce qui énerva d'avantage la demoiselle mais il n'y avait pas que ca. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit autant irritée par ce qui venait de se passer. Des discutions comme ca, ils en avaient souvent eu cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait coupé net la conversation en s'éloignant. Ce n'était pas habituel, ce n'était pas son genre … qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris mais surtout pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ca. Serrant les poings, elle rejoint finalement ses amies.

oOo

Finalement, la journée s'était terminée sans encombre et même si la fatigue était bien présente, cela n'empêchait pas chacun de discuter et de s'amuser jusque là. On ne pouvait pas le nier, ils étaient bien plus calmes que la veille même s'ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à se moquer légèrement de leurs deux amis de corvée de vaisselle après les raviolis du repas. Tout le monde semblait aller bien, même Minamisawa qui pour la première fois de la journée, avait passé un moment avec eux. Il avait pu sortir de son lit et c'est en bien meilleure forme qu'il les avait rejoint pour le repas cependant, son apparition ne fût que brève. Kurama insistant pour lui parler, les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés à l'écart où, l'attaquant au sidewinder lui conta ses exploits de la veille. Contre toute attente, l'ancien Raimon ne sembla pas spécialement choqué par la nouvelle. Il était homosexuel, ca il le savait ce n'était donc pas un problème en revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il avait dragué ouvertement des hommes. C'est ainsi que peu préoccupé par les événements qu'il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en soupirant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas autant Norihito, je t'appartiens … J'étais juste un peu bourré c'est tout.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir si bien que les mots étaient sortis tout seul, des mots qu'il ne comprit pas, de même que son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ca et pour une des premières fois, il s'était choqué lui-même. Aucun des deux ne releva cette phrase et firent semblant de rien de comme un accord. C'est ainsi, que remettant ce sujet à plus tard, qu'ils entrèrent dans la tente déjà occupée par Hikaru et Shindou. Lorsque le premier vît Minamisawa approcher, il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer et de se cacher derrière le musicien ce qui amusa l'ancien Raimon qui répondit à tant de mouvements.

- T'inquiètes, je te ferai rien, _lança-t-il sur un clin d__'__œil_.

Kurama ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à cette remarque, de même que leur ancien capitaine alors que la pauvre violet lui, n'était pas pour autant certain que la situation était sûre.

oOo

Ils étaient tous crevés c'était un fait et penser à la moindre activité pour cette soirée suffisait à les épuiser d'avantage. C'est comme cela, qu'avec la bonne idée d'Aoi et de Kuramada, ils ne s'en tireraient pas trop mal. Ils déballèrent ainsi leur dvd portable dans une joie non dissimulée de la part de part de leurs amis. C'était bel et bien décidé, ce soir ce serait une soirée dvd à l'unanimité ! Tout le monde était partant, oui, mais il restait une chose à régler, le coach. C'était la règle, les filles et les garçons ne pouvaient pas se retrouver dans la chambre les uns des autres, une règle simple en soit qui jusque là n'avait pas osée être discutée. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait un problème. Ils étaient en possession de deux appareils dont l'un appartenait aux filles et il était bien hors de question d'imaginer ces douze jeunes hommes amassés devant un unique petit écran. Ils soupirèrent en cœur.

Il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller demander l'autorisation s'ils ne souhaitaient pas voir leur cauchemar de ce matin se matérialiser de nouveau ou pire encore, devoir rentrer. Voyant qu'aucune décision n'arrivait à se prendre du côté des sportifs, ce sont les filles qui se portèrent volontaires laissant derrière elles, des regards d'enfants à qui l'on venait d'apporter le plus beau des cadeaux. La meilleure chose à faire était de trouver le coach Endou en premier lieu, avec lui les demoiselles n'auraient pas besoin de se pencher longtemps sur la question et effectivement, c'est ce comme cela que ca se passa. L'adulte s'était simplement contenté d'accepter avec son inimitable sourire en leur demandant juste d'être calme et de laisser les tentes ouvertes. Rien de plus rien de moins ou tout du moins en apparence, car c'était à présent à lui qu'incombait la tâche d'avertir Kidou de la situation même si à présent, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il retourna simplement vers ses quartiers avant de se tourner et de voir les demoiselles tendre les bras et lever leur pouce à l'assemblée qui n'en était plus que ravie.

Ce soir c'était donc des films oui, mais lesquels ? Quelques films d'action, comédies, fantastiques et même d'horreurs étaient à présent amassés par genre au centre de la deuxième tente, à portée de la plupart des adolescents. Une chose était certaine, les fauteurs de trouble n'avaient que très peu de droits sur le sujet et ca, ils l'avaient rapidement appris. Lorsque Kariya avait tendu sa main vers l'un des tas, le regard réprobateur de Kirino et des autres l'avait vite remis à sa place. La situation n'avait pas changé quand Hamano avait entre ses mains une comédie qu'on lui retira sans explication supplémentaire. Minamisawa et Nishiki n'y avaient pas échappé non plus, le message était clair. C'est ainsi que quelque peu vexés, qu'ils attendirent le choix final. Le bleuté tomba de bien haut quand il se trouva nez à nez avec la pire sélection que l'on pouvait faire selon lui, un film d'horreur. Lui qui avait prié intérieurement pour que tout sauf ca n'arrive, il était devenu un peu nerveux à cette idée mais n'avait aucun pouvoir d'en changer. Même si le programme lui semblait plus agréable à côté, il était impossible de changer de tente et si ce n'était pas encore suffisant …

- On aurait peur des films d'horreur ?

Le rosé s'était glissé malicieusement derrière lui, pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui se ferait charrier mais bien le contraire. Il avait un peu lancé sa réplique au hasard, c'était vrai mais ca ne lui coutait rien d'essayer.

- P-Pas du tout ! _Répondit-il surpris avant de reprendre le contrôle_. Ne serait-ce pas vous qui reportez votre peur sur les autres sempai ? ~

Il n'avait pas eu difficile de contre-attaquer mais il savait que le plus dur restait à venir, il soupira. Le moment pour eux de se séparer arrivé, les adolescents se levèrent, dvd à la main, pour retourner dans leur tente où une demoiselle les suivit, Aoi. La soirée pouvait commencer.

La demoiselle prit place aux côtés de Tenma plus précisément, entre Kirino et lui, une fois son appareil disposé dans le centre de l'habitacle afin que chacun puissent voir. Alors que ses amis s'étaient tous retrouvés à plat ventre les uns à côté des autres, Tsurugi lui, était simplement assis au fond de la tente de l'autre côté de leur capitaine, les bras croisés attendant le début du film. Lorsqu'Hamano voulu le mettre en route, il dû s'arrêter sous les regards qui le fixaient … il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi, qu'il fut contraint de se déplacer à l'autre bout de la tente, faisant reculer Hayami et Kariya qui se retrouva à côté du rosé. Maintenant que tout était en ordre, Ranmaru lança le dvd.

- J'espère qu'il y aura des zombies sinon ca vaut pas la peine, _maugréa Hamano les bras croisés_.

- Bah attend, bien sûr qu'il y en a ! Ca ne s'appellerait pas Zombie Town sinon ! _S__'__exclama Ranmaru_. Puis de toute façon Aoi en avait toute une collection alors celui qui veut pas voir se casse, pas vrai Kariya ?

Le turquoise fit la moue mais ne bougea pas, se contentant d'acquiescer en silence, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser filer sa fierté d'homme ! Il souhaitait juste ne pas faire de cauchemars … Suite à cela, le film commença réellement au grand malheur de certain.

De l'autre côté, les choses s'étaient déroulées sans encombre, ou presque. Midori s'était installée au fond de la tente entre Nishiki et Kuramada. Le premier n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que la demoiselle prenne place, il avait râlé un peu mais avec elle, il était impossible de discuter.

- T'es chiante.

- Tais-toi.

- Je t'ai déjà supportée aujourd'hui et maintenant il faudrait que je fasse pareil en te laissant une place ? T'exagères.

- Plaints-toi ! Si je n'étais pas là, qui te remettrait à ta place.

- N'importe qui d'autre !

- Nishiki, arrêtes ca.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ca l'énervait autant qu'elle soit là où tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre alors qu'il soupira. Kuramada, forcé d'assister de près à cette conversation, finit pas demander à Minamisawa si ces deux là ne seraient pas ensemble, ce à quoi il répondu distraitement pas un « va savoir ». De son côté, Akane s'était retrouvée entre son Shin sama et Hikaru. La petite brune s'était approchée timidement du musicien lui demandant si elle pouvait prendre place sans objection de sa part. Il lui avait simplement répondu par un hochement de tête, il devait bien l'avouer, depuis la veille, il avait du mal à lui adresser la parole.

Alors qu'une demi-heure s'était écoulée, un cri aigu retentit laissant tout le loisir à Minamisawa et aux autres de voir une Akane blottie dans les bras des Shindou qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. En plein dans leur thriller où plus aucun son ne sortait, un cri s'était fait entendre à l'extérieur de la tente. La demoiselle avait crié à son tour se trouvant ainsi dans les bras du musicien, les yeux fermés et le corps légèrement tremblant.

- A – A – Akane-chan …

L'ancien capitaine n'arrivait même pas faire une phrase correcte tant son cœur battait à tout rompre, lui colorant lentement les joues de rose. Ce fut Atsushi qui cassa le silence laissé par Shindou avec une unique phrase :

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la rassurer Takuto-kun ?

- Oh la ferme toi, _intervint Kuramada agacé_, je veux regarder le film moi !

Un autre cri s'éleva bientôt dans la nature, éloignant avec lui les quelques animaux présents dans les arbres. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un son provenant du film de la tente voisine, c'était une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

- C'était quoi ca ? _S__'__exclama Kurama paniqué_.

- Oh, je crois que ca venait de la tente à côté, _marmonna Midori le sourire aux lèvres_.

Et elle avait bien raison car c'était bien de l'abri voisin que provenait ce cri. Une personne s'était alors agrippée fortement à un bras, des plus gêné, des larmes commençant à envahir ses orbes dorées. L'émotion avait été trop forte. Alors que le film se poursuivait sous l'appréhension de Kariya qui se faisait de plus en plus présente, la tente s'était mise à bouger laissant une ombre se mouvoir à l'extérieur. Cela avait bien fini par le faire craquer … La plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient avaient rigolé et lui, honteux, ne voulait que s'enfuir. Il lâcha prise sur le bras qu'il tenait et s'élança à l'extérieur. Après un léger silence de gêne, Aoi se risqua à intervenir.

- Heu, je crois que quelqu'un devrait aller le voir avant que quelque chose ne se produise.

Tous les regards convergèrent ainsi sur un seul point, une seule et même personne qui commençait à maudire son sort. Ranmaru se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il l'avait charrié et il le regrettait à présent, il était devenu clair que le bleuté avait bien plus horreur des films d'horreur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Kyousuke le regarda sortir de la tente en soupirant. Le regard précédemment inquiet de Tenma se tourna bientôt sur lui en souriant, il le sentait mal. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple sourire innocent comme il avait l'habitude de le faire cette fois-ci, il semblait un peu trop insistant et l'attaquant se retourna gêné. La vérité, c'est que le grand Tsurugi Kyousuke n'aimait pas plus les films d'horreur que de savoir son frère à l'hôpital et, lorsque cette tente s'était mise à bouger, son stoïcisme en avait prit un grand coup. Il s'était mis à sursauter et à regarder le sol, une légère lueur de peur dans les yeux qu'il avait cependant rapidement perdue en sentant la main de Tenma sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus perturbant : se calmer avec le simple contact du brun ou savoir que désormais, il avait quelque chose à utiliser contre lui et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il devait vraiment se reprendre, il fallait que ce voyage se termine et que tout rentre à la normale.

Alors que Kirino était sorti à la recherche de Kariya, un regard en arrière lui avait permis de comprendre un des facteurs de cette histoire. En effet, Nishiki était allongé à côté de leur tente, une main sur les côtes et l'autre l'empêchant de rire à plein poumons. Le dévisageant quelques secondes laissant à ce fauteur de trouble le temps de se rendre compte de sa présence, il s'adressa à lui sur un simple : « Nous règlerons cette histoire plus tard ». Alors que le milieu de terrain s'était calmé instantanément, Ranmaru reparti à sa recherche. Il commença à crier le nom de son ami mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Au plus il s'agitait, au plus il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait fait croire en fin de compte … En courant sans s'arrêter, il fini par arriver dans une petite clairière où il se stoppa net, son cœur semblant rater un battement, en voyant une chevelure bleue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il resta immobile quelque instant avant d'essuyer les larmes qui lui perlaient les joues et de s'approcher un peu plus du défenseur recroquevillé sur lui-même qui lui tournait le dos.

* * *

**Effectivement lili c'est un peu long 4523 mots :O  
**


	5. Une surprise ne vient jamais seule

**Bonjour, nous sommes de retour entre fins et débuts d'examens pour vous apporter le chapitre 5 d'Inazuma holidays! **

**Il nous aura fallu du temps pour nous y remettre mais voila! Nous nous excusons pour cette longue attente ...**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre, ca nous fait vraiment très plaisir.**

**A plus tard, Meilyane **

* * *

_En courant sans s'arrêter, il finit par arriver dans une petite clairière où il se stoppa net, son cœur semblant rater un battement, en voyant une chevelure bleue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il resta immobile quelque instant avant d'essuyer les larmes qui lui perlaient les joues et de s'approcher un peu plus du défenseur recroquevillé sur lui-même qui lui tournait le dos…_

- Masaki …

Le rosé venait de murmurer son nom, sa voix emprunte d'une tristesse qu'il n'avait pas sentie monter en lui comme ces larmes qu'il s'était découverte. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus du bleuté, sa main tendue prête à se poser sur son épaule avant qu'un sanglot étouffé ne le retienne et qu'il face un pas en arrière. Il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé cependant, le mal était fait et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant c'était se faire pardonner. Dire qu'il l'avait charrié un peu plus tôt dans la soirée sur ce genre de détail, il s'en voulait maintenant.

- Kariya ?

Comme il devait s'en douter, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ni même aucun signe encourageant. Le jeune homme toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et restait dans le silence pourtant bien conscient de sa présence. Un silence pesant, bien lourd à supporter. En était-ce fini de leur amitié à cause de ce maudit film ? Pour être franc à présent, il n'en savait trop rien.

- Je suis désolé …

De nouveau, le turquoise ne montra aucune réaction ne laissant que le souffle de vent comme seule réponse. Celui-ci commençait à se lever et déjà, les feuilles et les branches les plus fines se laissaient danser doucement. Alors que les secondes se succédaient, laissant comme seule maîtresse cette discussion à sens unique, Kirino perdit peu à peu contenance. Des larmes commencèrent à perler ses yeux pour ensuite ruisseler sans bruit le long de ses joues. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas accepter ses piètres excuses, cela devenait clair et étrangement douloureux. Au diable le fait qu'il puisse pleurer en cet instant, au diable qu'il commence réellement à greloter dans son t-shirt, la seule chose qu'il voulait ou plutôt, qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était le perdre. Ainsi, il fit un pas en avant, comblant l'écart les séparant avant d'hésiter un instant. Il se lança. Respirant un grand coup afin de se donner du courage, il tendit le bras avant de finalement changer ses plans et d'entourer le torse du jeune retourné devant lui. C'est, la tête à présent posée contre son dos, que le rosé prononça de nouvelles paroles, plus ému qu'il ne l'était précédemment.

- Je … Masaki écoute. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire peur à ce point ...

Rien n'y faisait, Masaki Kariya ne donnait toujours pas de signes encourageants. Le plus âgé attendit alors un moment de plus, les yeux clos, avec les larmes qui continuaient de s'en échapper se refusant malgré tout à desserrer son étreinte.

De son côté, le turquoise qui regardait jusque là le sol venait de poser son regard sur les deux bras qui l'entouraient. Après une brève réflexion, il ne chercha pas à se libérer, appréciant malgré lui cette étreinte. Il ne chercha pas à en comprendre la raison ni même pourquoi il en venait à ressentir d'étranges papillons dans le ventre et une telle sensation de bien être. Ses larmes à lui s'étaient évaporées, ne laissant à présent comme seul témoin ses yeux rougis et le liquide translucide dont il se débarrassa en reniflant d'une façon des plus inélégantes. Il finit par céder et murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible :

- J'ai eu très peur tu sais ?

A ces mots, Kirino resserra d'avantage son étreinte de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul sans réaliser, qu'il le savait déjà.

- Je le sais et j'en suis terriblement désolé.

Sans, qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver quelque chose à redire, le bleuté fût surpris lorsque quelque seconde plus tard, le rosé se trouvait face à lui. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer. Ils étaient proches, bien trop proches et ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans les siens. Contre toute attente, ce fut le plus âgé qui coupa le contact visuel en baissant la tête, honteux. S'il ne s'était pas contrôlé en cet instant, il aurait certainement fait une chose qu'il aurait regrettée par la suite. Masaki se devait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, ca ne lui ressemblait pas et c'est, sur un ton qui se voulait neutre, qu'il lâcha une phrase dont il avait le secret.

- A cause de toi sempai, je vois des zombies dès que je ferme les yeux.

Malheureusement, sa réplique ne fit que remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour la énième fois. Ranmaru serait les poings avec force. Sa voix n'avait pas été neutre et sans doute cela aurait-il été pire si tel avait été le cas. Non, elle était juste emprunte de faiblesse et peut-être, quelque part, de crainte.

- Pitié Masaki, arrête !

- Depuis quand m'appelez-vous par mon prénom sempai ? ~

Cette fois, le rosé ne sut quoi dire. De retour ? Il le semblait bien. Après tout ce n'était peut-être plus qu'un jeu, un jeu où à force d'y plonger il se faisait avoir, comme à chaque fois … Sa dernière réplique avait de quoi lui mettre le doute cependant il y avait une part de vérité, depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ? « Pourquoi » serait sans doute la question plus adéquate à se poser et pour tout dire, il n'en savait rien. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il répondit avec franchise.

- Je n'en sais rien …

- Ranmaru ?

Etonné, Kirino releva la tête vers son coéquipier qui ne l'avait jamais appelé de la sorte. Quelque part, ca avait quelque chose de choquant.

- V- … Enfin tu … tu peux me dire ce que tu penses de moi ?

Kariya avait posé la question sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux, sans doute même plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les orbes dorés plantés dans les siens, le rosé déglutit avec peine. Il savait ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui mais il était simplement hors de question qu'il le lui dise. En vérité, il s'en était rendu compte il y a un moment déjà, qu'il était tombé amoureux.

- C'est quoi cette question, on peut passer à autre chose ?

Le regard du bleuté ne céda pas et se fit plus insistant. Il rapprocha alors dangereusement son visage du sien.

- Mais à quoi tu penses Kariya ?!

- J'essaye juste d'obtenir une réponse de votre part sempai ~ _Le visage de l'intéressé se colora de rouge, il continua_. Pourquoi votre cœur bat-il si fort sempai ? ~

- Pour rien !

- Si vous voulez que je vous pardonne, il faut d'abord répondre à ma question. C'est la moindre des choses.

Son ton était sans appel, il ne le laisserait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Il pourrait lui mentir mais … il hésitait si bien que finalement, face à ce regard, il se décida à prononcer les mots qu'il regretterait pour sûr par la suite.

- Ce que tu es pour moi est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. _La voix étranglée et les larmes aux yeux il poursuivit._ Ecoute, je ne le dirais qu'une fois ! Mon cœur a décidé que notre amitié ne suffisait plus …

Alors que la patience de Masaki avait payé, le plus âgé enfuit sa tête dans ses bras, honteux en continuant tout de même.

- Tout ce que tu représentes, tout ce que tu es remplit mon cœur d'un sentiment bien plus fort que de l'amitié. Pour en venir au but … j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi.

…

- Je t'aime Masaki.

Durant un temps qui sembla infini, aucun des deux ne fit un geste. En cet instant, la réaction de l'autre était primordiale. Cependant, le plus jeune se décida à agir. Croisant les jambes en tailleur, il s'exprima d'une voix totalement indifférente.

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme déclaration.

Il le savait qu'il le regretterait, il le savait ! Et pourtant il s'était lancé pour quoi ? Pour se retrouver un masque d'indifférence ne confirmant que ce qu'il ne savait déjà bien avant de commencer. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité. Son cœur lui faisait mal, les larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau et malgré tout, il lui répondit.

- Tu aurais pu t'éviter cette peine, ca ne te suffit pas le râteau ?

- Un râteau ? Je ne me souviens pas t'en avoir mis un.

Choqué, Ranmaru releva brusquement la tête pour se trouver face à un magnifique sourire des plus sincères.

- Mais pourtant tu … tu n'es pas gay. Ca se voit.

Masaki se mit à rire et heureux, il dit :

- Il faut se méfier des apparences sempai. Je n'en donne peut-être pas l'air mais pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Touché et craquant complètement pour les paroles de l'adolescent, Kirino s'adoucit et le regard de nouveau dans celui de l'autre, il le dévorait des yeux, les joues rosies. C'est, pris au dépourvu qu'il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras du bleuté lorsque celui-ci avait tiré son bras droit vers le bas. Il rougit d'avantage avant de l'étreindre à son tour. En cet instant, seul la proximité de l'autre comptait et les battements de cœur qu'ils pouvaient percevoir. Laissant quelques minutes s'écouler, le rosé se détacha légèrement et s'installa à côté de son coéquipier ou plutôt, de son petit ami à présent. C'est sans surprise cette fois qu'il le sentit enserré ses doigts dans les siens à même le sol. Il lui sourit avant de prendre conscience d'une chose.

- Et pour les autres, on fait comment ?

- Bah, on verra mais je pense qu'ils devineront d'eux-mêmes, _répondit-il décontracté_.

- Et ensuite ?

- Quoi et ensuite ? Je n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir honte d'être avec la personne que j'aime. Ils pourront bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en contrefous !

A ces mots, Ranmaru laissa échapper un léger rire, tout irait bien. Il était rassuré jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise autre chose. Dans quelques heures le soleil se lèverait et dans quelques heures, ils n'étaient pas réveillé à l'heure, ils seraient levés par le coach Kidou certes le pire de cas mais pas le plus improbable … Il en était bien entendu hors de question, il fallait donc …

- On devrait rentrer maintenant.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et ainsi, ils prirent ensemble le chemin du retour. Kariya se stoppa, laissant son ami faire de même, interpellé, avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leur cœur battant la chamade pour cet instant qui suivrait à l'abri des regards avant qu'un cri ne retentisse. Leur moment venait de leur être enlevé. Le reste du trajet ne fut pas très long si bien que moins d'une minute plus tard, ils apercevaient le campement qui n'était plus aussi calme que lorsqu'ils l'avaient laissé. Une partie de leur ami était à présent dehors … Hamano faisait quelques pas, tournant à l'entour du feu à présent mort, totalement désintéressé de la situation, Aoi passait le seuil de sa chambre accueillie par une Akane qui l'avait devancé. On pouvait voir Minamisawa charrier Shindou dont le regard se posait sur la tente des demoiselles, les joues rosies. Il était d'ailleurs inutile de se demander quel pouvait être leur sujet de conversation.

Midori elle, n'était pas encore rentrée se coucher. Elle était debout, les bras croisés en souriant dans la direction que les deux défenseurs n'avaient pas encore balayée. Nishiki était adossé contre un arbre et faisait des mouvements dans tous les sens. On aurait même cru à un « excuse-moi » lorsqu'à un moment ses mains se sont jointes. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible pas vrai ? Quoi qu'en y regardant de plus près, la situation n'avait pas l'air d'être à son avantage, loin de là. Face à lui, se trouvait Kyousuke, une balle entre les mains. La balle tomba, rebondissant sur le sol avant de se retrouver droit dans l'arbre. Tsurugi avait tiré sous les protestations de Tenma qui essayait vainement de l'arrêter alors qu'un peu plus loin, Kurama lui ramenait la dite balle, le sourire aux lèvres. Sans ménagement, l'ex-seed réitéra l'opération alors que Nishiki faisait de son mieux pour esquiver les coups. Il le savait, s'il fuyait, la situation serait bien pire et irriter l'attaquant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ne lui serait pas favorable. C'est ainsi qu'au bout du douzième tir après leur arrivée, que Ryouma se jeta au sol et que le capitaine récupéra le ballon.

- Ts- Tsurugi, tu devrais arrêter maintenant, _balbutia-t-il_.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, le brun tenta vainement de cacher le ballon dans son dos en émettant un petit rire nerveux. Au sol, Nishiki joint une nouvelle fois ses mains en priant réellement pour que cette histoire se termine. Ce soir, il pouvait remercier sa bonne étoile. Le spectacle terminé, Midori retourna à sa tente non sans un regard en arrière, espionnant son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil alors que bientôt il était accueilli par un Kuramada qui le rappela à l'ordre.

Lorsque chacun retourna à sa tente, les deux défenseurs restèrent plantés là. Personne n'avait fait attention à leur présence. Ils se regardèrent tous deux dans l'incompréhension avant de gagner l'abri à leur tour.

oOo

Lorsque le jour se leva, ce fut péniblement. Pas de mélodies apportées par les oiseaux environnants, pas de soleil éclairant la forêt et l'intérieur des tentes, non, rien. Juste des nuages, imposants et grisâtres desquels provenait la pluie qui s'abattait sur le sol depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Lorsque Tenma se leva ce matin, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et analysa la situation avant de soupirer de soulagement. Aujourd'hui, c'était un réveil normal, dans son sac de couchage, aucune partie de son corps ne dépassant de celui-ci comme s'il avait peur d'être électrocuté s'il le faisait. Il n'avait pas réitéré son exploit de la veille et s'était tenu à l'écart de l'attaquant qui d'ailleurs n'était plus là ce qui n'était en rien étonnant. Alors, le brun se releva en s'étirant gracieusement laissant Kariya l'imiter à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Retourné vers celui-ci, toujours allongé, Kirino se contenta de l'observer en silence comme il le faisait à présent avant de lui adressé un petit clin d'œil qui étrangement fit rougir le bleuté. Une fois que Tenma adressa un bonjour, le contact fut brisé. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'échange silencieux alors qu'il était retourné jusque là et maintenant, il se levait prêt à franchir la limite de l'habitacle pour s'exclamer en soupirant ce que chaque éveillé savait déjà.

- Et bien, il pleut !

Au dehors, de gigantesques parapluies siégeaient fièrement à l'endroit où gisaient les restes de leur feu. Sous l'un d'eux, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kurama et Hikaru s'étaient rassemblés, leur veste imperméable sur le dos comme tous les autres présents. Les discutions n'allaient pas de bon train ce matin et avec le temps qu'il faisait, ca n'en étonnait aucun. Des soupirs, des regards plus tirés qu'à l'accoutumée et de petits frissonnements étaient devenus les maîtres des lieux. Les coachs ne s'étaient pas montrés et avec le chahut qu'ils avaient encore fait hier soir, il était peut-être mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.

Un peu plus loin, Kuramada et Tenma furent bientôt rejoints par Kirino et Kariya qui en venait à maudire ces fichues gouttes d'eau à force de grelotter sous le regard amusé de son petit ami. Midori ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, la mine des mauvais jours qui s'atténua lorsqu'elle aperçut son meilleur ami sortir de sa tente en baillant.

Il faisait calme, trop calme jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent enfin les coachs : un Endou inquiet et un Kidou qui ne présageait rien de bon. En effet, la situation s'apprêtait à radicalement changer. Inspectant rapidement les visages présents, les lunettes de l'ancien entraineur de Teikoku s'éblouirent d'un éclat menaçant avant que celui-ci ne fasse demi-tour sous l'étonnement général. Lorsqu'il revint, ce fût accompagné d'un seau à la main. Il les regarda sous un air d'avertissement avant de pénétrer dans la première tente où rapidement un cri parsemé de jurons retenti.

Vainqueur, le coach ressortit satisfait avant de laisser apparaître à sa suite un Minamisawa plus minable que jamais. En rogne, trempé, ses cheveux lui collant au visage, dégoulinants … il n'avait ce matin, rien du fier jeune homme qu'il était.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ca ? Vous voulez que je tombe malade ? Comment je pourrais tenir mes rendez-vous comme ca. Et mes cheveux, vous savez comme c'est dur de les avoir impeccables ?

Kidou n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était un petit sourire sur le visage. Il ne dirait rien pour l'instant, toutefois s'il en venait à continuer ses tirades, il y avait bien des façons de le faire taire. Le matin on se levait, et si tel n'était pas le cas, il continuerait à se charger de leur cas peut importe ce que pouvait en penser Endou.

Voyant que cela ne valait pas la peine de continuer, Atsushi ravala ses paroles pour poser les yeux sur ses amis à la fois choqués et amusés de la scène. Il venait d'un coup de perdre toute crédibilité. Il se tourna pour retourner s'essuyer dans la tente.

- Mec, je t'emprunte ton peigne.

- Fais ce que tu veux, _lui répondit Kurama le sourire aux lèvres._

Lorsque l'ancien Raimon réapparu, quelques instants après la venue d'Hayami, ce fut entièrement sec et recoiffé qu'il se dirigea vers le parapluie abritant Kurama et les autres. A peine n'était-il plus à quelque pas que sans demander son reste, Hikaru quitta sa place pour se retrouver aux côtés de Tenma sous un autre abri. Il était ridicule, il le savait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire autrement cette soirée toujours trop fraiche dans sa mémoire. Si la situation ne choquait personne, il en était autrement pour l'intrusion de ces nouveaux arrivants … Alors que Minamisawa se changeait, un groupe de trois demoiselles, aux apparences de servante étaient apparues se dirigeant à grand pas vers Shindou.

- Shindou-sama !

L'intéressé se retourna étonné vers ces jeunes filles qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous étions inquiètes pour vous, _commença la première_.

- Est-ce que vous aller bien ?

- Si vous nous aviez prévenues plus tôt, nous aurions pu faire quelque chose pour vous.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous déplacer, comme vous le voyez, je vais bien.

- Mais vous êtes installé comme cela sous la pluie … et ce jeune homme à l'air d'avoir quelque problème, _répondit la troisième._

- Ecouter, j'apprécie que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Très bien, mais laissez-nous au moins vous laisser ceci.

Elles déposèrent au sol des paniers emplis de viennoiseries qui en faisaient déjà saliver plus d'un, il acquiesça.

- Promettez-nous de nous appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

S'inclinant respectueusement, les demoiselles firent demi tour et disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues sous les yeux ahuris de toutes les personnes présentes. Quelques instants passèrent laissant les regards passer du pianiste à l'endroit où les domestiques s'étaient évanouies avant que dans un accord muet, les jeunes gens ne se jettent sur les douceurs. C'est ce moment que choisirent Aoi et Akane pour enfin sortir de leur tente et rejoindre Midori cependant, même dans la gloutonnerie générale, un détail ne manqua pas de sauter aux yeux. La photographe grimaçait sous la pluie tombante qui s'abattait sur son simple gilet. Elle avait sans nul doute oublié la protection nécessaire contre ce temps pour le moins pourri. A cette vue, Minamisawa ne se fit pas prier pour charrier son ancien capitaine.

- Alors Shindou, _commença-t-il avec un coup de coude léger_, tu ne vas pas l'aider à se réchauffer ?

- Pourquoi irais-je faire une chose pareille, _il était gêné_.

- Tu continues à nier ? Je plaints cette pauvre Akane. Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose.

- Minamisawa, arrête maintenant, ca suffit.

- Tu n'as rien d'un gentleman, _fit-il consterné_.

Ce fût le mot de trop. Alors qu'Hayami se levait pour retourner dans sa maison de fortune, Kuramada qui en avait marre de l'attitude de l'ancien Raimon commença à s'énerver. Lorsqu'il se redressa, pointant son doigt sur lui, il se lança dans une tirade sur l'agacement lié à son comportement, félicitant au passage le calme de Shindou qui n'aurait, en aucun cas, été le sien. C'était bien un exemple inapproprié de la part d'un ainé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ces reproches depuis le début de leur voyage et devant le manque de réactivité de celui-ci, il haussa le ton et les gestes. Conclusion, il venait de donner un coup dans le piquet du parapluie qui commença à chuter sous son poids pour aller s'abattre sur celui où se trouvait Atsushi et les autres. Nos amis désormais sous la pluie, mirent la faute sur le défenseur alors que les demoiselles toujours au sec, se moquèrent légèrement. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Kurama, Tsurugi et Kariya commencèrent à râler de concert et la discussion entre l'attaquant et l'utilisateur du Dash Train reprit de plus belle.

- Bande de bouffons.

L'ex-seed ne demanda pas son reste et s'avança vers la tente alors que Kurama n'avait qu'une envie, secouer le troisième année sans qui, cette situation n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

- Ce matin le coach, maintenant toi. Vous vous liguer pour ruiner ma magnifique coiffure !

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Minamisawa !

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter vous deux ? _Interrogea Shindou_.

- Minamisawa sempai, Kuramada sempai …

- Je ne comprends pour pourquoi il s'acharne contre moi.

L'attaquant avait ajouté cela nonchalamment, paumes en l'air pour montrer son incompréhension ce qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer Shindou. Tout continuait donc dans la pluie et la bonne humeur avant qu'Hayami ne revienne totalement catastrophé laissant tous les regards se porter sur lui dans un nouveau silence.

- On a un problème, Hamano a disparu !

* * *

**Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez? :D**

**Bye bye et bonne fin d'année ! ~**


End file.
